


Drarry Microfics : 2020

by Samunderthelights



Series: Harry Potter Drabbles & Ficlets : 2020 [25]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: 50 word stories, Bittersweet, Boys In Love, Denial, Denial of Feelings, Domestic Fluff, Don't copy to another site, Drabble, Drabble Collection, Drarry, Established Relationship, Falling In Love, Family Feels, Family Fluff, Fluff, Grief/Mourning, Kissing, Light Angst, M/M, Microfic, Mistletoe, Reminiscing, Scorpius Malfoy & Albus Severus Potter Friendship, Snow, Snowball Fight, Tumblr: drarrymicrofic, Winter, Wordcount: 0-100
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-11
Updated: 2021-01-05
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:46:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 22
Words: 1,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27470686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Samunderthelights/pseuds/Samunderthelights
Summary: A collection of 50 word Draco x Harry drabbles.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter, Drarry - Relationship
Series: Harry Potter Drabbles & Ficlets : 2020 [25]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2016857
Comments: 22
Kudos: 27
Collections: December 2020, November 2020





	1. Begin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Written for [Drarry Microfic](https://drarrymicrofic.tumblr.com/), using the prompt 'Begin'.

“I’m scared, dad,” the girl whispers, as she looks over her shoulder at the Hogwarts Express. “What if I get homesick?”

“You are going to be just fine,” Harry smiles. “You are going to love it there. It’s where me and your dad met. Hogwarts is where it all began.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> samunderthelights.tumblr.com


	2. Carefree

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Written for [Drarry Microfic](https://drarrymicrofic.tumblr.com/), using the prompt 'Carefree'.

Draco’s heart warms as he watches Harry lying in the snow, trying his best to make a snow angel, laughing and giggling like he is five years old. For just a moment, all the pain and hurt caused by the past is gone. For just a moment, he is happy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> https://samunderthelights.tumblr.com/


	3. Sparks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Written for [Drarry Microfic](https://drarrymicrofic.tumblr.com/), using the prompt 'Sparks'.

As sparks lit up the sky above him, Draco found himself thinking about one thing only.

Not his own safety, not even that of his family. Instead his thoughts were on the boy he loved.

In that moment, he knew he’d be willing to give up everything to save him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> https://samunderthelights.tumblr.com/


	4. Denial

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Written for [Drarry Microfic](https://drarrymicrofic.tumblr.com/), using the prompt 'Denial'.

Draco is definitely not in love with Harry Potter.

He also definitely has not been thinking of what it would be like to kiss him, to even just hold his hand.

No, Draco thinks as he catches himself staring at the other boy again.

He is definitely not in love.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> https://samunderthelights.tumblr.com/


	5. Light

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Written for [Drarry Microfic](https://drarrymicrofic.tumblr.com/), using the prompt 'Light'.

Draco had always known there was a darkness inside of him.

That didn’t stop Harry from loving him though. He figured his love for him would save him.

But Draco knew it was too late. Darkness had already begun to take over.

It was too late to find the light.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> https://samunderthelights.tumblr.com/


	6. Mirror

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Written for [Drarry Microfic](https://drarrymicrofic.tumblr.com/), using the prompt 'Mirror'.

Draco pulls his husband into his arms, smiling proudly as they watch their son run around the backyard. Harry can’t help but chuckle, as the little boy scrunches up his nose, reminding him more of Draco with every day that goes by.

“It’s like looking in a mirror, isn’t it?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> https://samunderthelights.tumblr.com/


	7. Luminous

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Written for [Drarry Microfic](https://drarrymicrofic.tumblr.com/), using the prompt 'Luminous'.

As Harry looks up at the moon, his thoughts wander off to the boy whose hair had always reminded him of the moonlight. Whose smile – few of them as there were – could brighten even the worst days. The boy who still appears in his dreams, even after all these years.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> https://samunderthelights.tumblr.com/


	8. Shadow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Written for [Drarry Microfic](https://drarrymicrofic.tumblr.com/), using the prompt 'Shadow'.

Hiding in the shadows stood Love. They watched, as the two teenage boys fought each other once again.

Love couldn’t help but smile, thinking how unknowing these boys were. How clueless as to what the future had in store for them.

If only these boys knew what Love already knew.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> https://samunderthelights.tumblr.com/


	9. Obscure

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Written for [Drarry Microfic](https://drarrymicrofic.tumblr.com/), using the prompt 'Obscure'.

Harry had always tried to run away from being recognised as _the_ Harry Potter. But after years of getting caught up in his own past, of finding the past and present becoming one, he finally stopped running. After all, he decided, being recognised as Harry Potter-Malfoy really wasn’t so bad.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> https://samunderthelights.tumblr.com/


	10. Delicate

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Written for [Drarry Microfic](https://drarrymicrofic.tumblr.com/), using the prompt 'Delicate'.

Draco remembers the first time he had tied Harry up, his delicate skin turning red at every touch. His breath growing ragged from the strain on his body.

How far they have come since then, Draco thinks, as he hits him, making him cry out. Making him beg for more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> https://samunderthelights.tumblr.com/


	11. Cloudy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Written for [Drarry Microfic](https://drarrymicrofic.tumblr.com/), using the prompt 'Cloudy'.

“I’m Draco. Draco Malfoy.”  
“I know. I’ve heard the stories about you.”  
“I see. I hope you won’t let that cloud your judgment. If you’ll give me a chance, I’m sure I can prove to you that you’ve made the right decision.”  
“One chance.”  
“One chance is all I need.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> https://samunderthelights.tumblr.com/


	12. Harry In Winter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Written for [Drarry Microfic](https://drarrymicrofic.tumblr.com/), using the prompt 'Song - Harry In Winter'.

“You bloody…!”

A snowball hits Draco in the back of the head, and when he turns around, Harry is standing there with a big childlike grin on his face. Bloody Potter, still just as annoying as ever, and boy does Draco love him for it.

“Catch me if you can!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> https://samunderthelights.tumblr.com/


	13. Mistletoe

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Written for [Drarry Microfic](https://drarrymicrofic.tumblr.com/), using the prompt 'Mistletoe'.

“What are you looking at?” Scorpius asks, as he pulls Albus into his arms.

Albus points at their fathers, who are sharing a nervous kiss underneath the Christmas decorations, a big smile on his face.

“Do you think we should tell them?” he asks.

“That it’s not actually mistletoe? Nah!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> https://samunderthelights.tumblr.com/


	14. Cosy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Written for [Drarry Microfic](https://drarrymicrofic.tumblr.com/), using the prompt 'Cosy'.

Harry struggles not to laugh, as Draco climbs underneath the blanket, before snuggling up to him.

“What are you doing?” he chuckles, as Draco nuzzles his face into his chest, giving him cold chills all over. “You’re bloody freezing!”

“Then we better find a way to get warm, don’t we?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> https://samunderthelights.tumblr.com/


	15. Nostalgia

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Written for [Drarry Microfic](https://drarrymicrofic.tumblr.com/), using the prompt 'Nostalgia'.

Harry and Draco, now both old men, curled up in front of the fire. Images of friends, family, their children and grandchildren, dancing before their eyes. Christmas carols, coming from the record player, filling up the room. The cold winter, drowned out by the warmth and love inside the house.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> https://samunderthelights.tumblr.com/


	16. Candle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Written for [Drarry Microfic](https://drarrymicrofic.tumblr.com/), using the prompt 'Candle'.

Draco’s heart breaks, as he watches Harry staring at the photos of his family, quietly sobbing as he tells them about the past year.

“I was burning a candle for them,” he explains when his husband comes up to him to hold him. “It’s just the holidays…”

“I know, love.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> https://samunderthelights.tumblr.com/


	17. The Nutcracker - Overture

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Written for [Drarry Microfic](https://drarrymicrofic.tumblr.com/), using the prompt 'Song : The Nutcracker - Overture'.

Harry watches from the doorway, as his husband conducts an invisible orchestra with full dedication and passion. He is giving it his all, as the music plays loud. But when he notices Harry, he quickly stops. Blushing deeply as the smile on Harry’s face grows bigger.

“Please don’t ever change.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> https://samunderthelights.tumblr.com/


	18. Present

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Written for [Drarry Microfic](https://drarrymicrofic.tumblr.com/), using the prompt 'Present'.

Draco has been staring at the present underneath the tree for weeks. It’s been sitting there, taunting him. A constant reminder. Once he opens it, he will no longer be able to put off facing reality. The reality that there’ll be no more presents. No more surprises.

No more Harry.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> https://samunderthelights.tumblr.com/


	19. Warmth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Written for [Drarry Microfic](https://drarrymicrofic.tumblr.com/), using the prompt 'Warmth'.

It was the first time your fingers brushed against mine. That split-second, where I felt something inside of me come to live. Blossom like a flower in spring.

It was that moment, when you showed me a smile that was meant for no one but me.

That’s when I knew.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> https://samunderthelights.tumblr.com/


	20. Together

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Written for [Drarry Microfic](https://drarrymicrofic.tumblr.com/), using the prompt 'Together'.

Together.

Not a concept known to Draco.

Alone. This he understood.

_Together._

Even the word felt foreign.

Something that was not meant for him.

For them.

The boys who had grown up isolated.

Who in the end had found themselves in each other.

Perhaps in time they would learn.

Together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> https://samunderthelights.tumblr.com/


	21. Joy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Written for [Drarry Microfic](https://drarrymicrofic.tumblr.com/), using the prompt 'Joy'.

It was the joy in his eyes, and his crooked grin that made me loathe him.

That made me want to pick him up and throw him to the wolves.

Force that stupid smile off his face.

That made me want to keep him with me and never let go.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> https://samunderthelights.tumblr.com/


	22. Evergreen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Written for [Drarry Microfic](https://drarrymicrofic.tumblr.com/), using the prompt 'Evergreen'.

Hidden in between the evergreens are two young men.  
Secret glances and secret kisses led them here.  
Their hands clasped together, as the snow begins the fall down around them.  
They are making a promise. A secret vow.  
Hidden to the world.  
Their words meant for no one but them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> https://samunderthelights.tumblr.com/


End file.
